mrmikeyminifandomcom-20200214-history
Neighborhood of Make-Believe
The Neighborhood of Make-Believe is the fictional kingdom inhabited by hand puppet characters on the children's television series Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, which originally aired on PBS from 1968–2001, and its predecessor Mister Rogers, which ran from 1963–1966. Principal puppeteer Fred Rogers developed many of the puppet characters in the 1950s for Josie Carey's program, The Children's Corner. That show and Mister Rogers' Neighborhood were shot in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Overview The adventures of the Make-Believe Neighborhood citizens appear in a short segment once in the middle of almost every episode. Rogers deliberately makes clear the distinction between the "real world" and the Neighborhood of Make-Believe by transitioning in and out of the Neighborhood segment via a distinctive red and yellow model electric trolley that enters and exits through small tunnels in the wall (or occasionally by setting up small tabletop models of the various Neighborhood of Make Believe buildings), and by discussing what had happened with his audience after the end of each segment. The same storyline continues for a week or more (similar to a soap opera), though Rogers is always sure to recap the plot for the audience. Mikey Mini expands the Neighborhood of Make-Believe into the bigger size of the model to allow Muppets there. Visits by Sesame Street characters in Mikey Mini The Count (Count von Count), 1992-1993 Note: For episodes 1973 to 2002 (except episode 2000), Mikey Mini's official song (mimicking "Sesame Street Theme") is used in the intro section; the instrumental version of "Won't You Be My Neighbor?" is used as the opening scene music. * Episode 1956 -- The Count plans a trip to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe for Christmas * Episode 1959 -- Oscar the Grouch says bad things about the Count's trip to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, and the Count denies them. * Episode 1962 -- Cookie Monster, Big Bird and Elmo give the Count special mails for his trip * Episode 1969 -- The Count exercises for the whole day * Episode 1972 -- It rains on Sesame Street on the day before the Count leaves for the Neighborhood of Make-Believe * Episode 1973 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 1: The Count leaves Sesame Street for a big ship to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe * Episode 1974 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 2: The Count counts with Daniel Striped Tiger * Episode 1975 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 3: The Count meets the elves * Episode 1976 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 4: The Count takes photos of Santa's presents. * Episode 1977 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 5: A huge pile of snow falls at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. * Episode 1978 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 6: The Count visits Prince Tuesday * Episode 1979 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 7: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer arrives at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, and the Count takes a hug with Rudolph. * Episode 1980 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 8: The Count visits the Gingerbread Man * Episode 1981 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 9: The Count and the Christmas Markets in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe * Episode 1982 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 10: The Count attends a Wassailia event at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe * Episode 1983 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 11: The Count draws a picture of Mr. Hooper with Daniel Striped Tiger at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe * Episode 1984 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 12: The Count rides on Ino A. Horse * Episode 1985 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 13: The Count visits Henrietta Pussycat * Episode 1986 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 14: The Count helps Handyman Negri * Episode 1987 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 15: The Count takes a ride on the Neighborhood Trolley. * Episode 1988 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 16: The Count visits the witch named "Sarah" at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. * Episode 1989 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 17: The Count prepares to go skiing * Episode 1990 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 18: The Count counts potatoes at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. * Episode 1991 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 19: The Count builds up a snowman * Episode 1992 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 20: The Count and Lady Elaine Fairchilde count the blocks altogether. * Episode 1993 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 21: The Count and Lady Elaine Fairchilde plays "One of These Things" * Episode 1994 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 22: The Count and the Christmas tree * Episode 1995 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 23: The Count's "Blue Christmas" * Episode 1996 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 24: The Lady Elaine Fairchilde and the Count unwrap Christmas presents in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe * Episode 1997 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 25: The Count's Beautiful Christmas at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe * Episode 1998 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 26: The Count visits the Ice Queen * Episode 1999 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 27: The Count, Daniel Striped Tiger and Lady Elaine Fairchilde have a big breakfast at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe * Episode 2001 -- The Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Part 28: The Count and the Neighborhood Festival * Episode 2002 -- The Count returns to Sesame Street from the Neighborhood of Make-Believe Episode 2000, the milestone episode, is not part of this story arc, but it includes the Count at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe segment via News Flash talking about the Fancy Party being set up on Sesame Street.